


A Wonderful Afternoon

by Damien_Kova



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Mimi spends the afternoon getting fucked by a friend of hers while in America.





	A Wonderful Afternoon

Hearing a knock at her apartment door, Mimi didn’t hesitate to make her way to the door and throw it open. A bright smile came to her lips as she saw her current, and favorite, friend with benefits standing in front of her. Standing in the doorway in nothing but a light green pair of panties and light green heels, she leaned up and placed a gentle and loving kiss on her friend’s lips, enjoying the way her light brown hair felt as it sat on top of her breasts. A soft, happy, and excited sound escaped her as his arms wrapped around her waist and she felt her toes rise off the ground just a little bit.

 

It wasn’t much, but the knowledge that the person she was with could pick her up and throw her around like a toy was spectacular in the back of her mind. And it didn’t exactly help that he practically bounced her in the air before getting a firm hold on her ass cheeks without letting her touch the ground once again. “Your grip on me is always so strong.~” An eager giggle slipped from her lips as she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. “Close the door and just take me wherever you want.~”

 

The moment Mimi heard the door close in front of her, her lips were pressed against her friend’s once again. Heated, passionate, almost naked. She loved feeling like this and knowing that his hands were on her body because he desired her body. It was a treat to know that this person who used to be a stranger was now about to fuck her against her couch. But the fact that this had been her life since she had come to America was a treat all on its own.

 

A blissful gasp escaped her as she was dropped onto the couch in the middle of her living room. It was just as soft as it was the last time she was fucked by him, and it swiftly brought back the memory of the first time she had taken his cock. But that memory was quickly dashed from her mind as she heard him unzip his pants. A moment later, an overly excited sound left her when the head of his shaft pressed against her lips. There wasn’t a single hint of hesitation as Mimi opened her mouth and slowly dragged her tongue along the underside of her partner’s shaft.

 

She wrapped her middle finger and thumb around the base of his member, slowly pumping her hand along every inch of it. Her soft lips wrapped around the tip for just a moment. It was quickly followed by her tongue swirling around it and drooling onto his hardening shaft. “I can’t wait to feel this inside me again. It feels like it’s been so long.~” Mimi continued to place adoring and affectionate kisses along the length of her friend’s shaft before he finally pulled it away from her and pushed her onto her back. “Don’t tell me you want it so badly that you can’t wait. And here I wanted to play a little bit more first.~”

 

Mimi giggled quickly to herself as she pulled her underwear down to her ankles. A gentle smile came to her lips as she flicked them off and onto the floor, exposing her already wet pussy to her partner for the day. “Then come on.~” Keeping one of her hands between her legs, she used her middle and ring fingers to spread her pussy as a clear indicator of just where she wanted to get fucked. “Fill me up and make me regret not making you move in with me.”

 

It only took another instant before Mimi felt her friend’s shaft press against her quivering cunt. Another moment later, she got exactly what she wanted out of him. The feeling of his thick, throbbing length pushing into her pussy was divine. Her head tilted back and her tongue immediately left her lips as she was slowly filled with his member. “Fuuuuck… This… This is what I love about you… Your cock feels like it’s a perfect fit for my pussy!” Having every single inch of her partner’s shaft stretching her inner walls and causing pleasure to course was over her, Mimi started to regret not inviting him over sooner.

 

And that feeling only grew as she started getting fucked. With a quick and rapid pace, Mimi could feel his throbbing shaft plunge in and out of her body time and time again. But she was kept quiet by her lips being caught in a deep and passionate kiss unlike anything else. Right now at this moment, regret and pleasure filled her mind and body in equal measure. Regret that her friend with benefits wasn’t living with her and fucking her like this every hour. And the pleasure of his hand on her breast, his lips against her own, and his cock forcing its way into her at an increasingly speedy pace.

 

It was a feeling that she loved with him more than she had with anyone else that she had shared an intimate moment with. Even if he kept quiet through everything, he knew the perfect way to push her buttons and keep her craving more. When his lips finally pulled away from her own, her heavy moans began to fill the room around them. “Yes! Yes yes yes! You feel so good!~” Mimi turned her head to the side as she felt his lips pepper their way along her jawline, expecting him to sink his teeth into her neck. A sharp but happy gasp left her lips when she felt his lips press against her soft skin.

 

Part of her loved the pain that he could bring her if he wanted it. Even if it could become more pain that she wanted from a moment of passion and intimacy, Mimi still loved everything he did to her body. Especially when he pinched her nipples and gave them a solid tug. The pain that surged through her was excruciating and made tears sting at the corners of her eyes. But it was also incredibly blissful as she felt the pain mix into the pleasure she felt from having his shaft buried inside of her.

 

Every thrust he made caused another burst of ecstasy to wash over her body and fill her mind with a desire to keep him around. But that was only amplified when she felt him slow his pace and put more force into his movements. Instead of her pussy getting bombarded with quick, slightly painful thrusts that molded and stretched her out, Mimi was now forced to endure slow and incredibly rough thrusts that forced sharp gasps from her lips each and every time.

 

Her nails dug into her couch more and more with every thrust. The pleasure was immaculate, the pain was tolerable and blissful, and the knowledge that he was going to cum inside of her, just like he always did, pushed her closer to her own orgasm. Mimi’s breasts heaved and shook as she was fucked on her back into her couch. But she didn’t care one bit as her partner’s hands found their place on her left breast and around her neck. Before she could say anything or react in any way, she found the air in her lungs slowly being drained from her.

 

It was a blissful and exciting feeling to have the air in her lungs seem like it was being sucked out of her. All because there was a hand wrapped around her neck and squeezing. It was a feeling that made her inner walls get a little bit tighter around her partner’s shaft and she knew that was exactly why he was doing it. For her own pleasure. The fact that she was getting something out of it was just a bonus to their rough fucking on the couch.

 

As Mimi bit down on her lower lip, she could feel the hand he had on her breast starting to actually knead and play with the soft mound as her ankles locked around his waist. With all the pleasure and pain coursing through her, it was no surprise just how quickly she felt her orgasm rush through her body. Luckily for her, it was met with the feeling of her friend cumming inside of her cunt just like the last time they were together.

 

Her eyes shut tightly as she was stuffed with cum. Each and every rope that filled her womb was just another that pushed her pleasure closer and closer to new heights that she was more than willing to experience. But the fact that her partner didn’t hesitate to plant a heated and passionate kiss onto her lips caused Mimi’s head to spin as her neck was finally let go of. Even as his hips continued to move and more and more of his spunk was pumped into her waiting and fertile womb, she could feel his shaft throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls.

 

However, the moment their lips parted, Mimi could feel the room around her spinning ever so slowly. Experiencing pleasure so intense that it made her dizzy wasn’t far from the norm for the young girl during her visit to America. But it was something that she loved each and every time it happened. Especially when she felt herself get yanked off the couch and put onto floor leaning against the couch, the same cock that gave her this pleasure pressing against her cheek in a silent demand to be allowed into her mouth.

 

“First you fuck me until I’m dizzy and then you want me to suck you off…? You really do know just the perfect buttons to push.~” A happy sigh left Mimi as she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the side of the shaft that had just fucked her and filled her with cum. As she sloppily began kissing and dragging her tongue along the side that she could reach, there wasn’t a single moment of hesitation before the young girl plunged her fingers into her freshly creampied cunt. She didn’t mind one bit about the saliva that dripped onto her chest as her free hand came to her breast. She played with the soft mound as she continued to adore and tease the cock that had just brought her to orgasmic bliss.

 

The taste of her own arousal combined with her partner’s seed and the natural taste of his skin coated Mimi’s taste buds as she moved her head and dragged her tongue along the underside of the throbbing member. It was a delectable taste that made her wish she could always have something like it in her mouth. But having it right here, right now, was more than enough to make her happy. Especially when she suddenly felt his firm grip on the sides of her head, yanking her until she had his cock in her mouth and pressing against the inside of her cheek.

 

Quietly gagging around the length as it dragged against her cheek, Mimi didn’t waste a single moment in searching for her own pleasure. The same two fingers that were buried inside of her snatch curled in the perfect place to stimulate her g-spot, while the hand on her breast pinched and twisted her nipple, bringing her pain along with the pleasure that she felt. Her light brown eyes closed as she allowed her partner to guide her head along his member how he saw fit, knowing that it would bring him more pleasure to allow him to take control like he enjoyed.

 

But that didn’t stop her from moaning and voicing her bliss around the thick shaft as it plunged into her throat. However, there was no gagging sound as it reached deep into her neck. Just silence as she allowed more of her drool to pool into her mouth and drip out the corners of her lips. Her eyes fluttered open once again so she could look up, seeing nothing but a delighted smirk on her friend’s lips when he finally started to actually thrust into her mouth and throat.

 

It only took a moment for her fingers to match and keep up with the pace of his thrusts, but it was enough to bring back the moans that she was shamelessly letting out only a moment ago. Mimi didn’t care about the fact that she couldn’t breathe anymore as his throbbing member stayed buried just enough to block her windpipe. She knew that it would be more than worth it when he came and she was able to get a taste of his seed directly from the source. Though, that didn’t stop her tongue from coiling around the incredible cock as she kept her eyes locked on his face. She could easily see the look of pleasure and dominance that he wore. After a moment, it became clear to her that she wouldn’t be breathing again until he had came and filled her throat with his spunk.

 

But Mimi couldn’t find it in herself to care one bit as she closed her eyes and smiled around the thick shaft that plunged deep into her throat. She was too focused on her own pleasure as it began to swell up inside of her once again. The feeling of having her favorite dick force itself in and out of her throat just as quickly as it was ruining her pussy moments ago combined with the pleasure that she felt from fingering herself and playing with her breasts quickly started to be too much for her to handle.

 

Luckily, it was also becoming too much for her friend to handle as she heard him groan above her. A smile came to her lips as she kept her eyes closed and simply allowed him to use her mouth as he saw fit. Before she knew it, the first spurt of cum landed directly on her tongue. It coated her taste buds perfectly to allow her an unfiltered taste of his seed. Of course, it was quickly followed by more of his spunk immediately afterward.

 

As she was cumming all over her fingers, Mimi did her best to swallow down every drop that was being gifted to her. It’d be a problem to let any of it go to waste, after all. Whether it was poured down her throat or covered her tongue, she drank it all down without a moment to spare. It only made the experience that much better as her own orgasm slowly subsided and she could feel a wonderful afterglow of bliss when she swallowed the final drop of cum.

 

A quiet and loving giggle escaped Mimi as she popped her lips from off the still-hard shaft that hung in her face. “You’re still hard after those two loads? I knew you were someone special, but I guess there’s a reason I just want more and more when I’m with you.~” She didn’t hesitate to plant another few kisses onto the thick shaft that twitched and throbbed in front of her. “I’ll tell you what… You’ve filled my pussy and my mouth. There’s only one hole left for you to stuff full of your cum at this point. Be a good boy and fill it before you leave?” For just a moment, silence fell over the room as a gentle blush found its way to Mimi’s cheeks. “Well, that’s if you want to leave… I think I’d much rather you stay.”


End file.
